He's Beautiful
by putrisparkyu
Summary: Baekhyun yang notabene seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan pemalu, tetapi demi mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi dia harus rela merubah penampilannya menjadi laki-laki, kejadian-kejadian seperti apa yang akan dia lalui mari kita lihat.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : All member EXO , chanbaek couple.

Rate : PG 15

Genre : Molla

Sumarry : Baekhyun yang notabene seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan pemalu, tetapi demi mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi dia harus rela merubah penampilannya menjadi laki-laki, kejadian-kejadian seperti apa yang akan dia lalui mari kita lihat.

Warning : mengandung GS, Typo bertebaran dimana (author malas ngedit), ff abal, jangan salahkan author kalau ceritannya membosankan.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Disaat seseorang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, pilihan antara mengikuti keinginan atau mengikuti pilhan yang sudah digariskan sama yang diatas (?). mungkin ini membingungkan tetapi dengan menikuti keinginannya dia akan bahagia.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dikamarnya, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya nampak bingung dan sesekali menghela nafas berat. Setelah lama memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya yeoja itu keluar kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasak.

"umma. Aku sudah menentukan pilihan" kata yeoja itu sambil menghampiri sang umma.

"maksudmu?" sepertinya sang umma masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan sang anak.

"soal pilihanku yang kemaren, kalau aku ingin jadi penyanyi umma" jelasnya.

"tapi baekki, kamu itu perempuan sementara disana artis yang dicari laki-laki" sang umma menolak dan tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang ditentukan baekki atau baekhyunie itu.

"ayolah umma, hanya itu satu-satunya jalanku untuk mencapai cita-citaku selama ini" baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan sang umma.

"aniyo, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?"

"umma, ayolah ini satu-satunya kesempatan" rengek baekhyun pada sang umma.

Melihat sang anak yang terus merengek dan meyakinkan, akhirnya sang umma luluh dan menyetujuinya permintaan baekhyun.

"umma menyetuuinya, tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"ne, umma apapun akan aku penuhi" jawabnya riang gemira.

"kamu harus bisa menjaga diri, dan juga menjaga kepercayaan umma"

"ne, pasti umma aku akan menjaga diri dan menjaga kepercayaan yang telah umma berikan". Mereka pun saling berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing

Author pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pov

hari ini aku bersiap-siap menikuti casting di salah satu agensi musik ternama korea, aku sudah lama ingin mendaftar menjadi penyanyi. Berubung hari ini sedang dibuka pendaftaran akhirnya akupun mendaftar, setelah melalui perdebatan dengan ummaku.

"umma, bagaimana penampilanku? Apa sudah mirip seorang namja" tanyaku pada umma, ya beginilah akhirnya karena yang dicari adalah member boyband jadi aku merubah penampilanku menjadi seorang namja.

"eummm, kamu masih tetap cantik dimata umma. Tapi kalau untuk mengelabui mereka sihb isa lah"

"ya udah aku berangkat dulu ne umma" pamitku sambil berlari.

"ne hati-hati, kalau sudah selesai langsung pulang"

"ne, umma.."

Sekarang aku langung berangkat menuju tempat trainee, sebenarnya aku sudah ditrima tinggal menjalankan masa trainee saja.

Setelah menempuh jalan yang lumayan jauh akhirnya sampai juga didepan gedung SM ent, disinilah aku akan menjalankan masa trainee sebelum debut. Aku segera masuk menuju ruang latihan, disana sudah terlihat beberapa calon anggota boyband yang akan debut.

"annyeong semua mian saya terlambat" sapaku pada mereka,

"hei..kau, kenapa datang terlambat?" tanya seorang namja berbadan tinggi dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan matanya sungguh menyeramkan, dia seperti ingin memakanku saja.

"mian, tadi…"

"belum, jadi artis saja sudah suka terlambat, apalagi kalau sudah jadi artis" kata namja yang satunya lagi.

"sudah lah hyung, jangan dimarahi terus kasian" kata seorang namja dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "sudah ne, jangan didengar mereka sedang emosi" kata namja itu.

"ne" jawabku singkat.

"oh iy, park chanyeol imnida" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"byun baekhyun imnida, gomawo sudah membelaku" jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Dia benar-benar penyelamat bagiku.

Baekhyun pov end

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pov

"byun baekhyun imnida, gomawo sudah membelaku" jawabnya,

'aigooo, tangannya halus sekali' gumamku dalam hati, benar-benar cantik. Tangannya putih mulus seprti yeoja.

'' tanganku.."

"ah, mian-mian gak sengaja" tanpa sadar aku terus mengenggam tangannya. Aku langsung mengajaknya gabung dengan yang lain. "nah sekarang perkenalkan namamu pada mereka"

"annyeong semua, byun baekhyun imnida"

"yang paling ujung, hwang zi tao atau tao, trus chen, lay gege, luhan gege, xiu min gege, sehun, kai atau kim jong in, do kyungsoo atau d.o, kalau mereka berdua tadi namanya wu fan gege atau kris gege, trus disebelahnya kim joon myeon hyung. Mereka berdua leader kami jadi kami memanggilnya gege dan hyung" jelasku panjang lebar dia hanya mengangguk saja. "oh iy umurmu berapa?"

"aku 20 tahun"

"MWO? 20 TAHUN" teriak kami bersamaan, wajah kami nampak shock tak percaya.

"ne, aku 20 tahun" dia hanya mengangguk lucu.

"aigoooo, aku pikir masih 15 tahun" celetuk sehun.

"ne aku juga, lihat saja wajahnya baby face sekali" kali ini suho hyung yang bilang. Kami langsung menatapnya tak percaya bagaimana bisa dia memujinya sementara tadi dia kelihatan sangat marah.

"mwo?"

"ani, hyung.." jawab kami.

setelah selesai perkenalan kami langsung mulai latiha, karena tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita akan debut. selama latihan aku terus memperhatikannya entah kenapa aku merasa dia sangat cantik 'aish, chanyeol ingat dia itu namja' aku terus saja merutuki diriku sendiri karena menganggapnya cantik.

chanyeol pov end

.

.

.

.

.

author pov

setelah latihan beberapa minggu lalu, ini lah saatnya boyband yang diberi nama EXO itu debut. terlihat dibelakang stage mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai. oh iy EXO juga dibagi menjadi 2 sub group yaitu EXO K dan EXO M.

"nah, sebelum naik panggung kita berdoa dulu" kata sang manager.

sekarang mereka sedang duduk dibelakang panggung, setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bernyanyi diatas panggung. wajah mereka terlihat lelah.

"hari ini, debut kalian sukses" kata sang manager. "nah mulai besok kalian sudah harus pindah ke dorm kalian yang baru".

"kenapa begitu op.. eh hyung?" tanya baekhyun, sepertinya dia takut penyamarannya ketahuan.

"agar lebih mudah pengawasan dan pembagian jadwalnya" kata suho, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"memangnya kenapa baekki? dengan kita tinggal satu dorm kan akan lebih mudah akrabnya" jelas sang manager. "nah kalian boleh pulang sekarang".

merekapun segera pulang dan menyiapkan keperluan untuk pindah besok.

.

.

.

keesokan harinya

baekhyun terlihat sedang bersiap-siap, dia sedang memasukkan beberapa pakian untuk keperluannya.

"haruskah kamu tinggal disana?" tanya sang umma.

"umma, ini sudah keputusan agensi, dan sekarang sudah berjalan sejauh ini tidak mungkin untuk berhenti ditengah jalan"

"tapi sayang, disana semuanya namja bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"umma, mereka baik kok padaku jadi umma jangan khawatir ne, aku janji bakal menjaga diriku baik-baik"

"jaga diri baik-baik ne, kalau ada waktu luang hubungi umma" baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"pasti umma, sekarang aku berangkat dulu ne" pamit baekhyun. sang umma mengangguk dan memeluk baekhyun sebelum dia pergi.

TBC or Delete


	2. Chapter 2

He's Beautiful

Author pov

Sekarang ke 12 member EXO sedang berkumpul disebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, beberapa diantara mereka sedang melihat-lihat isi ruangan tersebut. Setelah puas mengelilingi ruangan akhirnya mereka berkumpul diruang tengah, mereka sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang manager.

"berhubung disini hanya ada 6 kamar, jadi setiap kamar akan di isi 2 orang. Dan untuk pembagiannya aku serahkan pada suho dan kris" jelas sang manager.

"hyung-hyung aku mau sekamar dengan baby lulu" celoteh sehun.

"ck, kamu pikir aku gak tau akal bulusmu sehun~ah" kata kai sambil menjitak kepala sehun.

"mwo? Maksud apa item?"

"apa kamu bilang? Kamu berani eoh?"

"STOP… sehun diam, kai kau juga diam" sahut luhan menghentikan pertrengkaran kedua maknae mereka. Sementara member terlihat cengo, yang ada didalam pikiran mereka sekarang 'ternyata luhan galak juga'.

"lanjutkan hyung pembagiam kamarnya"

"ok sekarang kita mulai pembagiannya. kai dan D.O dikamar satu, Chen dan Xiumin dikamar 2, chanyeol dan.."

"aku dengan baekki saja ge" chanyeol memotong perkataan kris. Sementara baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung karena sebenarnya dia ingin sekamar sendiri, kan kalian tahu dia itu yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja. Dan dia pasti takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"biar aku saja ge yang satu kamar dengan baekhyun~ah" sahut luhan.

"mwo? Ani lulu satu kamar denganku" kata sehun menarik tangan luhan.

"ya, maknae kurang ajar panggil aku gege" luhan menjitak kepala sehun.

"aw… sakit lulu" sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"sudah dibilang panggil aku gege" kata luhan bersiap menjitak sehun lagi.

"hahaha, syukurin" kata kai mengejek dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam sehun.

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini ya sudah luhan dan sehun dikamar 3, dan kau chanyeol~ah dan baekhyun di kamar 4, suho dan lay dikamar 5, dan aku sama tao dikamar 6, bagaimana? Semua setuju apa gak?"

"emmm, gege apa tidak bisa aku tidur sendiri saja" akhirnya baekhyun angkat bicara. Setelah sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"kan, tadi manager hyung sudah bilang, kamar Cuma ada 6 jadi tidak bisa? Memang kenapa kalau sekamar 2 orang?"

"emm..itu…anu…"

"mungkin dia sudah, terbiasa tidur sendiri hyung" lagi-lagi chanyeol menyelamatkan baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"ya sudah, kalian bisa masuk kekamar masing-masing, 15 menit lagi kita kumpul untuk latihan" suruh suho,

"ne hyung.." jawab mereka seremapk. semua member langsung masuk kekamar masing-masing sesuai ketentuan tadi.

Author pov end

..oOo..

Baekhyun pov

Setelah selesai pembagian kamar aku segera masuk kedalam kamar, di belakangku ada chanyeol yang mengekor. Aku sebenarnya merasa takut, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang iya iya(?). ah sudahlah aku yakin dia anak baik.

"huft, untunglah" gumamku setelah tiba dikamar kami.

"untung kenapa baekki?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"eh? Ani.."

"oh.." jawabnya.

Akupun segera membereskan semua barang-barang yang kubawa dan kumasukkan kedalam alamari.

"emm, apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa dari tadi kamu terus menatapku seperti itu" tanyaku padanya, karena sedari tadi dia terlihat memperhatikan aku.

"mwo? Aniy, apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya,

"ah, ani hanya saja aku kurang nyaman" jawabku gugup.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku pun segera membuka pintu kamar kami.

"ne op..hyung?" huft hampir saja keceplosan panggil oppa pada manager.

"kalian kalau sudah selesai cepat keluar, sebentar lagi latihan" katanya.

"ne, hyung.." jawab kami bersamaan. Akupun segera memasukkan semua baju yang aku bawa dari rumah setelah selesai aku dan chanyeol segera menuju ruang latihan.

"mianhae soal yang tadi, aku gak bermaksud membuatmu tak nyaman" katanya saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju ruang latihan.

"ani gwenchana" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

..oOo..

"yah, baekhyun hyung latihannya yang bener dong. Dari tadi salah terus" teriak kai.

"ne ne, mian" kataku. Ternyata belajar ngedance gak semudah yang aku bayangkan, sejak tadi salah mulu. Apalagi kai sejak tadi marah-marah terus karena aku salah.

"sudah lah kai, dia kan baru belajar jangan dimarahi terus" sahut chanyeol menyelamatkanku, kemaren dari kris sekarang dari kai. Beruntung banget ada yang mau membelaku

"yah, hyung ini kan demi grup kita juga. Lagian kenapa hyung selalu belain dia?" kata kai ketus.

"yaa bukan apa-apa?"

"ada apa ini?" tanya suho hyung yang baru datang.

"ahh ani hyung…" jawab kami bersamaan.

"ya sudah kita lanjutkan latihannya"

Akhirnya kami pun melanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda tadi, aku juga mulai latihan serius supaya tidak salah-salah lagi. Ya walaupun kesusahan aku tetap harus berusaha.

Baekhyun pov end

..oOo..

Author pov

Terlihat mereka berdua belas latihan serius, sesekali kai sang mesin dancer memperhatikan member lain yang berada dibelakangnya. Entah karena lantai yang licin atau memang gerakannya yang sulit tiba-tiba.

BRUKK

"aw..aw…" tiba-tiba baekhyun jatuh, dia terlihat kesakitan dan hampir menangis.

"aigoooo, baekki kamu kenapa?" teriak chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun jatuh. Chnyeol segera menolong baekhyun dan membantunya duduk.

"sepertinya dia kepleset hyung, lihat kakinya memar" kata sehun sambil menunjuk kaki baekhyun.

"ya udah sekarang bawa dia ke dorm"

"biar aku saja hyung, kalian lanjutkan latihannya" sahut chanyeol dan langsung membawa baekhyun kembali ke dorm.

.

.

Sesampai didorm chanyeol langsung medudukan baekhyun disofa, dan chanyeol segera berlari kedapur mengambil es untuk mengompres kaki baekhyun.

"tahan ne, mungkin ini akan sakit" kata chanyeol sambil mengompres kaki baekhyun.

"ne.." jawab bekhyun. Chanyeolpun segera mengompres kaki baekhyun dengan hati-hati, mungkin takut menyakitinya. "mianhae, sudah merepotkanmu" kata baekhyun menyesal dan menunduk.

"gwenchana, jangan merasa bersalah ne. aku justru senang bisa membantumu"jawab chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

"tapi.."

"ssstt, kita ini saudara jadi jangan merasa bersalah ne" sahut chanyeol sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"gomawo, entah sudah berapa kali kamu menyelamatkanku" kata baekhyun dan tersenyum manis pada chanyeol dan langsung memeluk chanyeol, chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tapi percuma baekhyun tak melihatnya.

BRAKK

"yah, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak suho yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membanting pintu tanpa peri kepintuan(?) dengan kasar dan diiukti member lain dibelakangnya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya kebingungan, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"maksud hyung?" tanya chanyeol setelah sejak tadi hanya diam tak mengubris teriakan suho.

"kalian gak ngapa-ngapain kan?"

"maksudnya ngapa-ngapain gimana hyung? Kami tidak mengerti" tanya chanyeol lagi dan di angguki oleh baekhyun sebagai tanda dia juga tidak mengerti. Sepertinya member lain juga tidak mengerti.

"ah sudahlah lupakan" kata suho, "oh iy, gimana kakinya?" tanyanya lagi.

"sudah mendingan op..hyung, mungkin besok juga sembuh" jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kaki memarnya ke suho. Suho dan member lain hanya mengangguk saja.

Author pov end

..oOo..

Chanyeol pov

Kami saat ini sedang berkumpul dimeja makan, setelah acara perdebatan (?) kecil antara aku dan suho hyung, kami memutuskan untuk makan malam.

Setelah selesai makan malam kami langsung masuk kekamar , sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah latihan tadi.

"apa masih sakit?" tanyaku pada baekhyun sepertinya dia kesulitan berjalan.

"ne, buat berjalan masih sakit" jawabnya.

"sini biar aku bantu kekamar" kataku bersiap memapahnya menuju kamar. "eits, gak boleh protes" sekarang baekhyun hanya menurut dan membiarkanku memapahnya menuju kamar.

CKLEK

"awas hati.." kataku saat kami baru saja memasuki kamar.

"gomawo…" katanya yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang.

"ne.." jawabku sambil tersenyum dan membantunya tidur diatas rajang. "kalau perlu sesuatu bilang padaku ne" dia hany tersenyum dan mengangguk imut, 'aigoooo, dia benar-benar cantik seperti yeoja'.

"eh, yeolli kamu kenapa melamun?" tanyanya, eh tunggu dia tadi manggil aku yeollie? Tidak salah dengarkan aku.

"ahh, ani gwenchana? Aku keluar dulu ne, kamu tidur aja dulu" aku segera beranjak pergi sebelu pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

"tunggu…" tiba-tiba baekki menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

.

TBc or Delete.

Annyeong reader semua hehehe mian ne baru update sekarang, masih kurang panjang kah? Trus moment chanbaeknya masih kurangkah? RnR please.. :)

ff ini memang terinpirasi dari cerita TTBY atau Hanakimi, tapi ceritanya sedikit diubah hehehe, dan ff ini bukan Rate M kok athor gak yadong, author takut dosa #curcol


	3. Chapter 3

**He's Beautiful **

..oOo..

Sebelumnya

"tunggu…" tiba-tiba baekki menarik tanganku. Akupun berbalik menatapnya dan kembali duduk disampingnya.

"ne..wae?" tanyaku padanya,

"emmm, gomawo" jawabnya malu-malu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya tanganku terulur mengusap rambutnya.

Chanyeol pov end

..oOo..

Skip

Baekhyun pov

Setiap perlakuannya padaku selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, senyumannya begitu tulus, perhatian yang dia berikan selalu membuatku merasa senang, setiap berada disampingnya aku juga merasa aman, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa dia akan selalu melindungiku.

"apa masih sakit kakinya?" tanya chanyeol. Sudah berkali-kali dia bertanya seperti itu, sejak kami berkumpul diruang tv ini mungkin setiap 10 menit sekali dia pasti bertanya tentang keadaan kakiku. Dan aku hanya menggeleng.

"ck, hyung sudah berapa kali kamu menanyakan itu pada baekhyun hyung? Apa kamu tidak capek bertanya seperti itu terus?" tanya sehun, dia sepetinya mulai jengkel dengan tingkah chanyeol.

"hahaha, apa jangan-janga chanyeol~ah suka sama baekhyun ya?" kali ini luhan hyung yang bilang. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengar pertanyaan luhan tadi.

"mwo? Aniyo hyung jangan sok tau deh" jawab chanyeol,

"ecieeee lihat tuw pipi bakhyun hyung merah tuw" tunjuk sehun.

"mwo?" kataku, ini benar-benar membuatku malu.

"yak, kalian berdua berhenti menggoda mereka. Atau kalian mau aku hukum?" ancam krfis gege, sketika itu juga sehun dan luhan berhenti menggoda kami.

.

Drrrrtttt Drrrrrtttt

Kurasakan hpku begetar di layar tertera tulisan ummaku, akupun segera memencet tombol yes.

"mianhae semua aku permisi kekamar dulu ne" pamitku pada mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan aku segera pergi kekamar.

.

.

"yeobseo umma?"

"_aigooo chagi, kenapa lama angkatnya?" tanya umma. _

"mianhae umma, tadi kami sedang berkumpul jadi aku meski pergi dulu"

"_oh ne, gimana keadaanmu sayang?apa mereka baik padamu?" _

"aku baik-baik saja umma, mereka juga baik padaku" aku terpaksa berbohong pada umma, karena kalau umma tau kakiku sakit pasti aku disuruh pulang.

"_syukurlah, umma jadi lebih tenang sekarang. Ingat sayang kamu harus jaga diri baik-baik disana, umma gak mau dengar ada kabar buruk terjadi padamu" nasehat umma. _

"ne umma, aku akan selalu mengingat nasehat umma"

"_ne chagi.. __saranghae" _

"nado umma.."

PIP

Setelah menerima telpon dari umma, aku pun keluar menemui oppadeul dan dongsaeng. Eh kemana mereka koq sepi, yang ada hanya chanyeol saja.

.

"kok sepi? Mereka pada kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"tao dan kris gege sedang jalan-jalan, sehun, luhan, xiumin, kai, dan chen sedang latihan dance, D.O sedang keluar gak tau kemana, kalau suho hyung menemui manager hyung" jelasnya panjang lebar. "apa sudah selesai telponannya?" tanyanya semabari fokus menonton televisi.

"oh ne, tadi umma yang menelpon. Oh iy kok kamu gak ikut mereka?"

"hehehe aku sedang malas kemana-mana" aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus menonton tv,

keheningan pun terjadidiantara kami, tak ada yang bersuara yang ada hanya suara tv yang sedang kami tonton.

Tapi sejujurnya mataku tertuju pada namja yang tengah duduk didepan tv dengan beralaskan karpet, sepertinya dia memang lebih menarik daripada televisi yang sedang kutonton. Lama-lama memperhatikan dia aku jadi ingat perlakuan baiknya padaku, dia begitu perhatian dan juga menyayangiku.

"apa aku lebih menarik dari pada tv ini eoh?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang kini tengah menatapku.

"mwo? Mksudmu apa?" aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengar pertanyaannya.

"ne, sejak tadi kamu memperhatikan aku kan?"

'aish kenapa dia bisa tau sih? Huweeee umma aku malu'

"ahh a..ni, percaya diri sekali kau ini"

"yakin?" tanyanya lagi, tiba-tiba dia berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku.

"emm…ne" jawabku gugup. 'kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' aigoo kenapa disini tiba-tiba panas ya?

Baekhyun pov end

.

..oOo..

.

Author pov

.

Chanyeol terus menatap baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua mata mereka menatap dengan lekat bahkan tanpa berkedip. Tanpa disadari chanyeol mendekatkan kepala dan memiringkannya.

"kami pulang…" teriak sehn dan luhan.

Seketika itu juga chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari baekhyun, keadaan pun menjadi canggung.

"kalian kenapa sih? Kok diam-diaman begitu?" tanya chen.

"emm..itu.."

"ah, hyungdeul saengdeul aku kekamar dulu ne?" pamit baekhyun dan berlalu pergi kekamarnya.

"hyung? Baekhyun hyung kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya sehun bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian baekhyun merasa tidak enak atas kejadian tadi, 'mianhae, aku gak bermaksud' gumam chanyeol lirih tetapi masih didengar luhan.

"chanyeol~ah, kamu tadi bicara apa?"

"ahh, ani hyung hanya salah dengar saja"

"oh…" luhan menanggapinya dengan ber'oh' ria.

.

.

Di dalam kamar

Terlihat baekhyun yang terus berjalan kesana-kemari, entah apa yang dipikirkan yang jelas dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat didekat chanyeol sih?" kata baekhyun bermonolog sendiri sembari terus berjalan kesana kemari mengitari kamar.

CKLEK

seseorang membuka pintu kamar chanbaek, dengan sekali gerakan baekhyun naik diatas ranjang dan pura-pura tidur. namja itu berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang tidur dengan menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"apa kamu marah soal tadi? mianhae tadi gak bermaksud begitu?" namja yang diketahui bernama park chanyeol itu meminta maaf pada baekhyun. "eh? kamu tidak tidur?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun tiba-tiba terduduk diatas ranjangnya. dia hanya menggeleng dan cemberut saja.

chanyeolpun mendudukan dirinya didepan baekhyun dan terus menatapnya.

"apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya. baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "soal yang tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf?"

"aniya, sudah lah jangan bahas itu lagi" jawab baekhyun ketus dan kembali tidur.

"baiklah..." chanyeol meninggalkan kamar itu dengan perasaan sedih, dia tau baekhyun marah padanya. dia kembali keruang TV.

"hyung, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya sehun saat melihat chanyeol.

"oh, ani.."

"jangan bohong deh, hyungkan gak bisa bohong"

"diamlah sehunie, kamu ini berisik sekali" bentak chanyeol.

"huweeeeeee... luhan hyung..."

"minahae..mianhae sehunie, hyung gak sengaja. udah ne jangan nangis"

'kalau dia ngadu pada suho hyung bisa mati aku' gerutu chanyeol. dengan segera dia menghampiri sehun dan menenangkannya.

"sehunie, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya luhan gege.

"itu hyung, tadi chanyeol hyung.."

"hehehe, ani luhan hyung tadi itu bercanda kok ya kan sehunie" kata chanyeol semanis mungkin didepan sehun.

sementara sehun hanya menatap chanyeol tajam dan dia juga nampak kesal karena chanyeol memotong omongannya.

"ah, iy hyung tadi chanyeol hyung mau membelikanku es krim" sehun balik mengancam chanyeol, sementara chanyeol hanya mengangguk setuju daripada sehun megadu yang tidak-tidak pada luhan dan berakhir dia yang dimarahi olehnya.

"baiklah, kajja kita ke kedai es krim" merekapun segera pergi keluar dorm menuju kedai eskrim.

.

author pov end

.

.

.

.

chanyeol pov

akhirya aku dan sehun pergi membeli es krim, yah beginilah resikonya membuat maknae evil menangis. inginnya aku tidak dimarahi tapi ujung-ujungnya aku sendiri yang tekor karena harus mentraktir sehun. kalau 1 cup sih tidak apa-apa lah ini 3 cup sekaligus, ckckck benar-benar nyusahin.

"kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanyaku padanya.

"yah hyung sebanyak ini mana mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan" jawabnya santai, aku menatapnya tajam 'hah sabar, daripada dia mengadu ke suho hyung'.

"lah itu, buat apa membeli sebayak itu?"

"buat dimakan member lain di dorm hyung" jawabnya polos seketika itu juga aku melotot menatapnya,

"jadi, itu buat traktir mereka? yah oh sehun aku benar-benar marah padamu sekarang" teriak chanyeol, tetapi percuma sehun telah berlari menuju dorm meninggalkanku yang kesal setengah mati. dengan segera aku mengejarnya.

.

.

"yah sehun kemari kau?" teriakku saat sampai di dorm, aku langsung mencari sehun.

"hyung, sehun mana?" tanyaku pada suho hyung yang tengah duduk didepan tv.

"molla, tadi dia berlari kedalam, mungkin dikamarnya?" jawabnya, akupun mencarinya didalam kamarnya, tetapi didalam tidak ada, aish sembunyi dimana dia aku terus mencarinya saat didepan kamarku aku berhenti, aku membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan ternyata sehun makan es krimnya sama baekki, aku pun masuk kedalam kamar untuk menemuinya.

"hyaaaaa hyung mian, jangan marah ne..." teriak sehun saat aku masuk kedalam kamar.

"eh? sehunie kamu kenapa?" tanya baekhyun.

"eh.. itu hyung ini es krim hasil merampok chanyeol hyung?" kata sehu polos.

"jadi, ini es krim dari chanyeol?"

"ne hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete.

hai..hai readers semua hehehe, mian updatenya telat, habisnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali #curcol...  
untuk yang sudah review gomawo, :)

boleh dong minta review lagi hehehe, minta-minta..


End file.
